


Genji Is With You

by Nombi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Genji Shimada, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Trapped In Elevator, for the ride of your life, get ready m8, had to join the overwatch fun, huehuehuehuehuehue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nombi/pseuds/Nombi
Summary: In short, this was inspired by a wonderful writer that plays with my heartstrings so much I should hate them, but I do not xD. Followminntasticalfor irresistible stories that make you want to die!Also, I would love to take requests if you guys have any!





	Genji Is With You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Languages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551171) by [minntastical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minntastical/pseuds/minntastical). 



It was no secret that Genji Shimada had a _different_ past. And it also wasn't a secret that his past had somehow made him into the mysterious cyborg-ninja that he is now. Angela Zielger, or "Mercy" had ben working with him for quite some time now to help piece him together until he felt comfortable. You occasionally rode in the elevator with him on your way to meetings and anything else that required Blackwatch's best offense group. Genji would stand silently, facing towards the door but keeping his eyes closed as a form of short meditation. You did the same, not to meditate, but to keep your cool (seeing as to how you had a large fear of elevators). You found yourself doing anything you could to distract yourself from the ride. Twiddle your thumbs, count the small tiles on the floor (305- to your recollection), and eventually speaking to Genji. You would ask simple 'yes' or 'no' questions and he would either answer with a small hum or an even slighter head shake. You were sure that you were annoying him but you need _something_ to distract yourself.

After a few weeks of the same damn schedule, you noticed the elevator began to shake. At first it was small enough for you to ignore, but then it began to even spook Genji out of his private meditations. You brought it up in a meeting, but the only person that shared your concerns was your elevator buddy. Commander Reyes told the both of you to 'suck it up' because he thought the both of you were just trying to find something to complain about, which he simply would **not** stand for. So the two of you went about your daily business. Genji began asking you questions too, making the conversations a lot less one-sided. He would ask you about your family, and how you came to join Blackwatch. You told him stories about how ever since you were little you had always been rooting for omnic/human relations and how your dad escorted Mondatta while he was just beginning to be known by the public. You always looked at your dad like a hero, even after he died during the Null Sectors began to invade England. Genji even opened up about his brother Hanzo and why he did what he did. He didn't blame him, he was given no other choice. You offered him a small smile to show that you appreciated his honesty. 

The elevator began to be your favorite part of the day. You were a floor below Genji so you would hold the elevator for ( ** _much_** to your discomfort) him until he came strolling down the hallway. You noticed that the longer he took, the happier he seemed. And that wasn't a problem. Not until the day you found the both of you stuck between floors with the alarm blaring and red lights flashing. He was still smiling to himself while you hyperventilated in the corner.

"Oh God. Ohh God. _OhGodohGodohGodohGodohGodohGodohGodohGodohfuck!_ " your heart was beating so fast it was giving you a slight headache. But there he stood. Cool as a cucumber. Still with that God damned smile. "How the fuck are you okay with this Shimada?" You slowly curled into a ball.

"I've learned, after many years of meditating, that life gives us small tests that we must go through. I believe this is just another test that we both must surpass." He spoke so calmly you swore he was delirious. 

"Well then how do we pass it?" You were ready for anything. Climbing out? No problem. Screaming until your throat was throbbing? No biggie.

"Stand and I will show you." He held his hand out to you and you took it, rising to your feet. You were about to ask something but then you heard a small click followed by a hissing sound. _Oh God. This is it. This is where you die. This is how you leave the world and you wouldn't even get to make your father proud before you did._ "Y/N?" Genji spoke, but his voice was much more clear. You looked to see him without his mask. you felt a hand snake around your waist and rest on the small of your back. Only then did you notice just how close he really was. Your cheeks were flooded with crimson while the rest of your body was flushed of all colour. "Genji is with you." His voice set aside all fears. Genji was undeniably the only person you _would_ want to get stuck in an elevator with. You just never knew that until it actually happened. He pulled you tight against his chest and kisses the top of your head. Best. Elevator Ride. Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for any mistakes in the plot or grammar! I don't have anyone to help me edit or proof read that has much knowledge of Overwatch. I, myself, lack a lot of knowledge when it comes to Overwatch but I enjoy the game and the characters too much not to write about them!
> 
> ALSO TO ANYONE WHO MAY BE RE-READING! I apologize but when I posted I prematurely hit the "post" button, so my original story was unfinished! ALSO! This has gone from fluff and smut to pure fluff! But do not fret my friends, a smut version of this will be out soon!
> 
>  _Also_ you should leave a comment. Criticism, compliments, anything! (Writers love comments, it really boosts moral)


End file.
